


My reactions to deaths in S3 of Escape the Night

by DaniReadsTooMuch



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Obviously b u t, Spoilers for Escape the Night S3, i was bored, idk honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniReadsTooMuch/pseuds/DaniReadsTooMuch
Summary: Soooo I haven't been able to finish that series i posted a while ago, im not sure if i'll be fully able too buuut for now have me describing my reactions to the deaths in seasn 3 of ETN cuz, why not?





	My reactions to deaths in S3 of Escape the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my reactions of right when I saw the deaths and how I feel about them now. You'll see that, after months of reading fanfics, a many ships and a certain amazing novelization of S3 and watching everyones channels 
> 
> my uh
> 
> my opinions changed a bit

*One last time, spoiler warning for the entirety of season 3!

**Death 1 - Jc Caylen**

**Immediately after seeing the death** \- "Awh man, he was sort of interesting but also I guess I didn't know him that well, but damn thats a brutal death to start off with ETN" (Ooohhh you didn't know brutal deaths yet past Dani)

**Me months later after seeing the death** \- "JC WAS R O B B E D AND DESERVED BETTER, kay maybe not robbed but, I wish he had lived longer the poor boi"

**Death 2 - Roi Fabito**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** "But. You. All. Just. Saved. His. Life. I. W h a t. but. why tho. I dont even know him well but, still damn"

**Me months later after seeing the death** \- "HE WAS A BRAVE AND GOOD BOI AND A HERO AND DESERVED BETTER-"

**Death 3 - Teala Dunn**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** "I, sort of saw that coming, thank god Ro is alive but also poor girl. At least it wasn't to to brutal"

**Me months later after seeing the death -** "#LeaveTealaAlone, seriously, thinking about it she died thinking the majority of people in the group thought she was useless and got s t r a n g l e d to death, like, damn, she deserves a hug"

**Death 4 - Matthew Patrick**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no what no what? what? w h a t? no i n o"

Me **months later after seeing the death -** "well hey at least he's alive now, though still, damn thats a brutal and painful way to die"

**Death 5 - Colleen Ballinger**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** "O H D A M N, thats, holy dear, thats a really, painful death, holy god-"

**Me months later after seeing the death -** "H o l y g o d that's painful, that's, prolly gonna be one of the most brutal way of dieing in etn history, poor Colleen"

**Death 6 - Safiya Nygaard**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** In short summary - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTNP792ykYM

In long summary - "WHAT? WHAT? HELLO? UM? EXCUSE ME? I? CALL? STUPIDNESS? ETN EXPLAIN? W H A T? HELLO? WHAT? WHY? NO, WHY NO THIS IS NOT, NO, THIS ISN'T RIGHT,I, NO, NO, N O, NO, I REFUSE, I THINK NOT, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE A DEATH LIKE THAT, H E L L O?"

**Me months later after seeing the death -** *Emotionally frustrated and bitter sigh*

**Death 7 - Rosanna Pansino (Oh here we go)**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONONONONONONONONONONONOOONONONONONONSTOPSTOP STOP IT NO NO NO STOP STOP IT N O ,NO, I R E F U S E, SOMEONE SAVE HER, NO, THE EPISODE IS NOT OVER EXCUSE ME? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*cries*" (This, went on for a long period of time)

**Me months later after seeing the death -** "What death? Ro never died, what? hahahahaha I dont know what you're talking about, she totally escaped, remember? The whole witches went back and killed Nikita instead in a Safiya bs plot twist two? That did happen right?...right?"

**Death 8 - Manny MUA**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** *Emotionally confused on whether to feel pity or not sigh*

**Me months later after seeing the death -** *Emotionally confused but feeling more pity now sigh*

**Bonuses!**

**Calliopes Death**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** "But...buT SHE WAS SO COOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!"

**Me months later after seeing the death -** "She was supposed to enjoy the present with them and go fashion shopping and be really cool and all that this isn't fair-"

**Mortimers Death**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** *Too busy cheering for Calliope to defeat the Carnival Master to care*

**Me months later after seeing the death -** "Maaaaan...Mortimer did a dumb but he wasn't in his right mind, the poor guy, I'd like to imagine he had been fighting to not lose complete control up until Lucys death"

**Matt's Revival**

**Immediately after seeing the death -** "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AWH, AWH ITS SO PRECIOUS, OH MY GOD YAY"

**Me months later after seeing the death -** "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aaaand thats about it!

**Author's Note:**

> Off topic but i've had this weird feeling to write about deaths more
> 
> so
> 
> maybe i'll like, write a story idea i've had for a while and post it, woot i think!


End file.
